


Bullet For Prisoner

by loveinanotherdimension



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinanotherdimension/pseuds/loveinanotherdimension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman is a hitman who's been ordered to kill Eren Jaeger. It should've been relatively simple for him, only he discovers a problem -<br/>- he can't do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet For Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Bullet For Prisoner sung by Luka Megurine! i hope you guys enjoy this one (: this is my first ever snk fic so please let me know what i can improve on! all feedback is extremely welcome!

“Eren Jaeger, 17, last seen two weeks ago at—”

Levi turns off the television and shifts in Eren’s lap, toying with the white cloth tying Eren to the chair beneath them.

“Your parents will be looking for you, right?” Levi whispers in his ear.

Eren looks at him and blinks, not knowing what to say.

“Oi. Talk.” Levi grits his teeth and roughly yanks Eren’s head so that the two of them are face-to-face. “Your parents. Will be looking for you.”

“Y-Yes,” Eren stutters, green eyes quickly widening as Levi’s grip tightens. Levi drops his hand then, satisfied with the answer, and he gets off of Eren’s lap. Eren shudders from the loss of physical contact, whether from relief or disappointment – he doesn’t know yet.

“I have orders to kill you,” Levi says aloud, back turned to Eren. “If I don’t kill you, I’ll die myself.”

“You—” Eren starts, but Levi raises a hand to silence him, and Eren quietens down.

“I’ve killed so many people with these hands,” Levi says, and Eren sees his clenched fist shaking at his side. “I’ve killed so that I could survive. I could kill then, so why can’t I kill now?” Levi turns around, and Eren isn’t surprised to see tears shining in his otherwise dead eyes now. “I’ve kept you alive and well for this long, haven’t I? Why can’t I kill you?”

Eren swallows and wants to speak out, has wanted to speak out for the last two weeks now, but he doesn’t.

Levi runs a hand through his hair exasperatedly and his gaze wanders to the gun on the desk again. He really should –

“I’m thirsty,” Eren whispers, and Levi’s hand instinctively grabs a bottle of water instead, though his eyes don’t waver from the gun. He turns to Eren and unties his arms before giving him the bottle, and Eren drinks half of the bottle away in one go.

If only, Levi thinks, bitterness on his tongue and regret in his heart.

If only we’d met in a time and place where either of us had to die.

 

* * *

 

“Eren!” Levi shouts, a gun in either hand as Eren takes another bullet to his shoulder.

Shit, shit, shit, is all Levi can think as he guns down the attacker. He beckons Eren to follow him and curses at how slowly Eren can move.

“Can’t you do anything with those legs of yours?” Levi scowls, cautiously turning a corner. He keeps one gun in front of him and another at the back of Eren’s head, and though his matted hair is clinging to his head with sweat and his body is overheating from the effort he’s been through to get that brat out of that place, Levi’s only concern is Eren.

Eren moans quietly, his right hand covering the two wounds he has on his left shoulder. He’s bleeding profusely, and Levi curses again as he realises that Eren needs medical attention – and he needs it fast.

“I’m sorry,” Eren whispers for the fucking tenth time that day, and Levi angrily hushes him for the tenth time that day as well.

“Let’s go through what I said again,” Levi says icily, moving along the wall slowly as Eren shuffles behind him. “My choice, my enemies, focus on not dying.”

“Our enemies,” Eren corrects him, and Levi wants to swear to the high heavens when he feels Eren touching the small of his back. “You too.”

“I’m definitely going to die for this,” Levi mutters, shooting another gunman who had no time to reveal himself. “I can finally go to hell and pay off my sins.”

“No—” Eren manages to say, and that’s all he manages to get out when he’s engulfed in white light. He hears sirens and screams, and all he can think of is please be safe before he hears a familiar voice calling his name.

Mikasa, he thinks, and he shields his eyes from the light. He’s faintly aware of someone shouting his name, someone who sounds authoritative and cop-like, but all he can focus on now is Mikasa and Armin standing beyond the yellow tape.

In that moment, he remembers who he’s with and turns to check on Levi, except the assassin is now on his knees, his loaded guns on either side of him as he stares coldly at the scene in front of them.

“Eren Jaeger,” the cop says into his megaphone. “Please walk over here slowly and carefully. Squad 32, keep your snipers trained on Ackerman. One move and you’re dead, Ackerman.”

“I understand,” Levi drones out, eyes still dead as Eren walks towards Mikasa and Armin.

Tears are already streaming down Eren’s face as he approaches his best friends, but his head snaps around when he hears a gunshot, and not thirty feet from him is Levi, bleeding and dying on the concrete.

Eren doesn’t know what comes over him next, but he runs back to Levi, shouting at them to stop, please, he needs help, and they pull him away. He’s paralysed with fear when the next gunshots ring, the officers pulling him backwards as his face continues to look at Levi’s unmoving form. He hears someone scream long and loud, full of remorse and confusion and guilt, and he doesn’t realise it’s him until Mikasa hugs him close and the screaming becomes muffled.

Tears are running down his face for a completely different reason now, and Eren struggles against Mikasa’s hold as he hears orders for ‘taking away the body’.

The next day, the headlines boast that the most elusive hitman had finally been subdued, and Eren can barely read the horrible text underneath without tearing up. Mikasa doesn’t seem to understand, but she offers her comfort, and Armin just looks on in sympathy.

“If only,” Eren whispers when he’s in the shower that night, shaking from the cold water and from his cold soul.

“If only neither of us had to die.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

1500 years earlier

 

“Eren!” Levi shouted, spinning through the air and cutting through branches to get to Eren’s falling body. He managed to grab the boy in time, holding him close as he navigated their way through the titan-infested forest.

“Idiot,” Levi sighed when they reached the ground, and Levi breaks into an impressive run for someone carrying a dead weight of 63kg.

“Captain!” Petra turned, ready to offer a welcome when she notices Eren, pale and covered in blood. Instantly, she broke into a run, calling for doctors and Hanji on the way into the HQ.

“Hey, brat,” Levi shrugged his arms, trying to shake Eren awake. “Wake up. Eren. Oi.”

When Eren didn’t respond, Levi bit down on his teeth and sprinted for the doctor’s office, where a doctor was already putting on his gloves. Levi laid Eren carefully down on the examination table and took a step back, determined to stay in the room as long as it took, even if it meant being in his soiled and filthy clothes the entire time.

Two hours later, Levi got the good news that Eren would be fine. Sighing, he nodded to the doctor and thanked him before going to get a well-deserved shower.

That night, Levi stayed with Eren, listening to the teenager breathe and watching his chest rise up and down. Levi placed his hand on Eren’s bandaged chest, holding it there while he felt the life that filled the boy.

“You…” Levi muttered, and jerked his hand away before he could say anything else.

He got off the bed and covered Eren with a blanket up to his chest, making sure the ends were tucked in and that there wasn’t any dust on it. He himself got a pillow to sleep on the blanket he had laid on the floor earlier, and he lay on a fetal position as he stared at the wall in front of him.

“You…” Levi muttered again, and shook his head.

“I thought I could kill you, if anything happened, if I had to,” Levi whispered, and Eren mumbled in his sleep.

Levi took a good look at his right hand and clenched it into a fist.

“I was wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> link to this on tumblr: http://lovefromcolin.tumblr.com/post/105184363400/eren-levi-bullet-for-prisoner


End file.
